


Whiteout

by northernlights (blackflipcat)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Scent Marking, Werewolf Healing, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackflipcat/pseuds/northernlights
Summary: SFW Prompt fill #40: Werewolf leaders Steve and Bucky welcome Omega wolf Tony into their pack after saving him from hypothermia in the dead of winter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 569
Collections: StarkSpangledWinter Wonderland Event





	Whiteout

He had never felt so cold like this before. The kind that seeped down to his bones and numbed his limbs. Every step he took felt like he was carrying tons on his back. The injuries were life threatening and therefore reverting to wolf form was the only reason he had made this far up north. 

The snowfall had picked up momentum, and he wasn't able to walk anymore against the startling strong winds. He could barely crawl.

Yet somehow, some inner tenacity he still had within him, managed to pull himself on the other side of an abandoned shack he found. The side where the wind wasn't as strong and offered him some reprieve. He tucked his snout downward, using his two front paws to cover his mouth so he could sustain some heat from the shuddery puffs he took.

With any luck if he wasn't dead by morning, at least he had gotten far enough away no one would recognize him this far north. Death would be a far better fate than what he would've faced at home.

He closed his eyes and prayed death would come quickly.

* * *

Waking up to the press of soft warm fleece against his sides and top of his head was welcoming and unexpected.

His eyes squinted open and met with the bluest blue eyes he had ever seen on another wolf. The wolf whom currently was gently tucking a blanket around him.

The smell of _Alpha_ was unmistakable.

Tony let out a soft whine, lifting his head warily.

The wolf licked his furred cheek, scenting worried and happy at once. Happy?

The alpha wolf licked at his nose. 

_Safe safe safe_ the wolf's pheromones told him.

The alpha was trying to comfort him, Tony realized, feeling his mind catching up, pulling out of the haze of sleep.

After the blanket was tucked fully around him, the wolf stood up, nose poking gently at his side, communicating he would be back.

It wasn’t long before Tony's nose picked up the smell of another wolf.

This one was a beautiful black and gray wolf with piercing blue-grey eyes. 

They were both alphas. Strong and young, his nose picked up. He winced, tucking his tail and paws further in. 

He was small and weak. And currently not able to bare his neck in submission due to the injury in his back.

The darker furred alpha poked his snout at his. _Hungry?_

He whined back, affirming. 

He wasn't going to turn down the hospitality. However short it may be. 

The golden-haired, blue-eyed wolf settled next to him, scenting him while the other alpha went back out.

Perhaps they knew it would be better if he was fed and healed before they had his way with him. Though he would not have been surprised if they hadn't waited. It was a small token of mercy. He wasn't going to complain. He let the alpha scent him, and then lick his face clean. Scent marking him as alphas often did with their omega wolves so other alphas would know he was spoken for. Though biting him would be an easier, more permanent way to do it.

But alphas only did that to mates, not omega wolves they wanted to have fun with, his mind chided at him.

There was some small comfort he wouldn't be tied down to a stranger. 

He licked back tentatively, hoping his eagerness came off as genuine. 

The alpha made a pitiful noise then.

_Transform_?

Tony winced, shaking his head. The damage to his back and rib cage would still be visible and hideous. Staying in wolf form would be a more pleasing form.

Besides, knotting in wolf form would be easier too.

The alpha licked his cheek, smelling affectionate. 

_I understand_.

Tony felt too timid to ask for how long.

* * *

After two weeks of being fed and cared for, he was finally able to walk again. 

The alphas informed him they wanted to take him to the east, towards the main city of their pack headquarters.

Maybe he was meant as a gift for another alpha in their pack, he reasoned. A lesser alpha. For it was obvious these two were the head pack leaders. 

He nodded his consent and followed them. It was a better choice of being left alone as a lonely omega with no protection. They kept him in the middle as they traveled, the golden alpha often taking the front lead and the darker wolf taking the end. 

Eventually they settled for the night at the halfway point and started a fire. He found a spot in the ground that was less wet, paws digging, creating himself a small area to rest.

He woke up sandwiched between them both. Steve, the golden wolf, was always full of affection and Tony had learned in his sleep he was quite the scent making cuddlier. Bucky, the black and gray wolf, liked to sleep with his snout near Tony’s, licking his cheek and nose first thing in the morning in greeting. 

It was nice. He liked the easy-going affection and camaraderie shared between the alphas, in human form or wolf. They always made space for him. And best of all, they never tried to make him transform. In wolf form, he could stay hidden; keep his secret safe. 

They still had made no move to knot him. Though they both scent marked and licked him with affection he often associated with wolf mates.

* * *

He waited until they both had gone out to hunt before he transformed. 

His back and rib cage had healed up nicely, he thought. One benefit of being a werewolf was the rapid self-healing properties sustained in wolf form. He pulled out a spare sweatshirt and pants from one of the travel bags. His hair was longer, more curly at the ends. He was in desperate need of a haircut. 

He pulled out a pair of scissors he found in Steve’s satchel and worked quickly, going by muscle memory. 

He had just finished when the presence of alpha hit his nose and it was too late to change back.

Bucky, his omega hindbrain supplied, at the sight of the dark-haired male walking towards him. Bucky, who always fed him more than he deserved. 

"Oh God, Tony." Bucky reached forward, pulling him in his arms. 

Tony leaned into the embrace. His wolf trusted Bucky, and so he could not resist the surge of affection that swept through him at the touch. 

"Never thought I see your human form," Bucky whispered, scenting overwhelmingly happy. "Knew the first transformation in that long had to hurt. How do you feel?"

"Better," he admitted softly, meeting his concerned gaze. Bucky’s eyes looked just like his wolf’s, and that kept him calm. "More like myself."

Bucky nodded, half-smiling. “C’mon. Steve’s already met back up with the others. We can’t wait to show you our home, sweetheart."


End file.
